Fire and Air
by captspf
Summary: Told from On Ji's POV. AU. What if On Ji joind Team Avatar at the end of the headband episode? Multi-Chapter
1. Chapter 1 Kuzon

Fire and Air

On Ji x Aang

Contains spoilers for the episode "The Headband". You have been warned. I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. All rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. This is my first story I have published on this site, but I have been reading stuff here for years, I just never written anything like this before. Oh and by the way flame me if you dare. The format interesting as it's from On Ji's POV and I really don't have a clue how to write from a girl's point of view.

Kuzon. The mysterious boy from the colonies who changed my life. One person can really change your life, I thought. The whole thing started when a boy showed up to class at the Fire Nation school I attended. The boy who introduced himself as Kuzon seemed like a total airhead and out of touch of reality. He really is cute, I realized while staring at Kuzon. He turned around and asked me if I felt sick as my face was very red.

"By the way, I never introduced myself have I" I asked Kuzon as we stood outside after school.

"No you didn't, but who cares as you can do that right now."

"On Ji."

After that we talked for a while until Hide, the arrogant jerk arrived and warned Kuzon to stay away from me as I was according to Hide, "off limits". Kuzon gave Hide a questioning glance. Then Hide just attacks Kuzon, I'm just standing there right next to Kuzon dodging everything Hide is throwing at him. It was unbelievable watching Kuzon move like that. After Kuzon had Hide tripping over himself without doing absolutely anything, I asked him how he did that. Kuzon said that it just came natural to him and then he held my hand and said he'll tell me later. I walked home with my face as red as the outfit I wore. When I came home my parents asked about school and I just said that nothing interesting had happened as usual.

The next day at school, Kuzon told me and my friends that he was going to throw a dance party in one of the caves on the island. It sounded fun and I spent the rest of the day wondering how I was supposed to go to a dance party but not knowing how to dance. However, first I had to leave my house undetected. For this I had to do the one logical thing: sneak out after my parents went to bed. After I heard my parents go to bed, I opened my bedroom window a little and slid down the roof onto the side path that went around the house and then climb the low wall and then after all that, finally go the dance party. A little over intensive I know, but as my mom was very protective of me and Dad just went along with it, I took no chances.

When I got to the cave, it looked really cool with streamers and music and about half the school present. Kuzon showed us some classical Fire Nation dances and then after that he danced with me. Yes that's right, me! When he finished showing us a dance called the "The Phoenix Flight", he landed right in front of me. My friends pushed me forward and Kuzon grabbed my hand and lead me out onto the dance floor. It was an amazing experience as I moved around taping my feet as we went along. Kuzon told me I was a very good dancer and I immediately flushed bright red. I am getting a little annoyed that I always turn red whenever Kuzon is in the same room as me.

However, I should have known that it would not last forever as soon Hide and his minions along with the Headmaster appeared into the cave. Everybody panicked as we realized we were caught in the act of an illegal dance party. Kuzon just simply ran deeper into the cave. I ran after him and as soon as I got to him I saw a wall of earth rise up and seal us off from the rest of the cave. So Kuzon is an earthbender, not a firebender like I was.

I was absolutely shocked when Kuzon walked out onto the beach and jumped onto a giant mound of white fur. He motioned me to get onto the flying bison with a few other people all looking around my age. "Wait get onto what?" I asked a confused Kuzon. When he said to climb the flat beaver tail of an actual flying bison, I started laughing but got on anyway. I heard him yell "Appa, yip yip! You're going to love this."

And we were flying, yes flying over the beach and the Fire Nation. I immediately asked him what was going on and he just turned around and looked at me.

"You are probably going to ask how this is possible but I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you. You asked me why I always wore a headband. And this is why." Kuzon said dramatically. Taking off his famous headband, I was just staring at the blue arrow on his head in absolute shock. I was not looking at Kuzon from the colonies, I was looking at Kuzon the Airbender and Avatar.

"By the way, where are we flying to anyway?" I asked Kuzon.

"Yea, Twinkle Toes where are we going?" said Toph, girl who had Earth Kingdom green eyes. I decided to look around at the people flying with me. Besides Toph from the Earth Kingdom, there were Katara and her brother Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe, judging from their blue eyes. Then there was me from the Fire Nation with brown eyes and Kuzon actually Aang with the grey eyes of the Air Nomads. This was a really cool group and very interesting as we represented all four nations, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Air Nomads.

We continued to travel the island archipelago of the Fire Nation. It was an adventure of a lifetime as I had never left my small outer island before. I have had dreams of traveling the world and visiting Ember Island and Ba Sing Se and all those places I have only read about in books.

Finally today is the day. The Day of the Black Sun, the invasion of the Fire Nation Capital. Aang was very nervous and I hugged him on the spur of the moment. He's been planning this for months, and he was very jumpy. I told him that he'll do fine and we will win. We lost anyway and were forced to make a quick getaway on Appa. "To the Western Air Temple." shouted Aang.


	2. Chapter 2 The Western Air Temple

The Western Air Temple was amazing and took my breath away. It was a sprawling temple with towers and ponds and a room with a giant pi sho table. It was better than anything I can possibly imagine. There was a hall of statues of past airbenders, a racetrack, a large pit with obstacles all over the room and an echo chamber. The other rooms used for sleeping that I found the most interesting, as I have become very curious of the culture of the Air Nomads and how they dressed. Upon looking into the closet of the room I was assigned to, I found several orange and yellow clothes that I really liked. I decided to put them on just for my own amusement. I look very different in the Air Nomad oranges and yellows that in my Fire Nation reds and blacks.

Forgetting to change back into my Fire Nation outfit, I walk out onto the central fountain area. Everybody stares at me in shock and Toph gives me a questioning glance. She can see people's outfits using the tiny vibrations caused by skin to cloth contact. Aang is watching me with a big smile on his face. He walks up to me and when our faces are inches apart, he simply states, "On Ji you look great in that outfit, you'll make a great Air Nomad."

Finally figuring out my present situation, I look down at myself and laugh, I forgot to take off that Air Nomad shirt and pants I put on earlier. I must agree with Aang as I do look really cool and decide to keep it. Then my brain processes how close Aang was to me. It all happened so fast, I was busy just staring at his pale grey eyes. I have no idea how red I was and I really don't want to know.

I was just getting used to life in the Western Air Temple, when we're attacked by a guy with a tattooed third eye. Combustion Man as the group called him, had the ability to superheat air into a compressed beam of high energy super hot air. We were saved by Prince Zuko and Sokka's boomerang skill. Prince Zuko then joined "Team Avatar" as we called ourselves. I still can't believe it, as it's almost too cool to be really happening to me. My life was very boring before Kuzon/Aang appeared in my life.

Then Azula attacked the Temple and we scattered. I ran through the twisting maze until I ran into the giant pit and obstacles room. A two man squad of firebenders chase after me. I back up against the pit and jump backwards. I land on a tall dangerously thin pillar of rock. I have no fear of heights. I circled and evaded my enemy, airbending tactics.

After escaping from those two idiots, I met up with the others. I found out that Aang had left with everybody but me, Teo, The Duke and Haru.


	3. Chapter 3 Yu Dao

After escaping from those two idiots, I met up with the others. I found out that Aang had left with everybody but me, Teo, The Duke and Haru. Typical oh well this should be interesting, think positive. We decided to travel around the Western Earth Kingdom on our own adventure.

Months pass and I loved traveling around the Western Earth Kingdom. We had no other form of transportation other than walking so it was very slow. It was very fun watching the people go about their daily lives. The coolest town we stopped in was Yu Dao.

Yu Dao, the first and oldest of the Fire Nation Colonies. Known for producing the best metal in the world, Yu Dao was a bustling city of earthbenders and firebenders living together. Another thing Yu Dao was known for was the integration of Fire Nation citizens and Earth Kingdom citizens. This resulted in a very unique architecture blending the styles of both nations.


End file.
